Reia Raionhato
''Back-Story: Reia is a custom character made inside the video game duology - "Dragon Ball Xenoverse". Reia, along with her Saiyan brother Neisan, are assigned into a group called "The Time Squad". Unlike her brother, Reia is a skilled fighter who seeks guidance and trains under both Gohan and Videl. When she is very little, she is being watched by her older brother, Neisan, and the two are summoned to Conton City, where she is raised by the Supreme Kai of Time herself. Over her journeys, she is learning about herself and the rules of time. She also learned powerful transformations during her travels, including the hidden power within only known as Ultra Instinct, but over the years, she doesn't know how to control it. ''Role in the Series -'' During her journeys, Reia has been called by Sonja to help her in some adventures. Most of the time, she is understanding more of herself and others around her. In the process, Reia becomes more stronger by fighting strong enemies, all because of her Saiyan blood. Over time, she is a silent type, keeping her own secrets a mystery like her own last name or her birthmark on her right arm. Reia's own goal, if needed, is to make sure Sonja is safe from the forces of darkness. She even has her spirit wolf to guide Sonja to the right path or howl into the night sky, knowing that Sonja will be listening. ''Personality -'' Reia is self-determined to help and save her friends from the forces of darkness. She is also had a gentle heart, where she takes care of the wounded and protects the helpless. At first, when joining the Time Squad at a young age, she is scared of her own strength and would become an Evil Saiyan, but she had a blood transfer on Earth, in secret, and can no longer transform into a Great Ape. Her only dislike is tyrants like Frieza, which reminded her of the destruction of Planet Vegeta; her original home world where she is born. ''Relationships -'' ''Sonja Farrington: Reia and Sonja first met in Zootopia as the two worked well together and became good friends/rivals. Since then, they have been keeping a close eye on each other to see if either needed help. However, Reia believes that Sonja doesn't need help from her often. On the flip side, Reia does make some friends besides Sonja herself. Sonja even tried to ask Reia for a fusion, but there are major differences between the one Reia learned from Goku and the one Sonja learned from the Crystal Gems. To find out why Reia refused to cooperate, Sonja plans to ask her boss, The Supreme Kai of Time, in the future. ''Gohan: One of two mentors, Gohan teached Reia how to be a Super Saiyan when she is fifteen years old and achieved it before she disappeared for three years. Gohan has become a wise mentor to Reia, teaching her to be smart with her studies, while Videl acts more of strength and fighting techniques. ''Videl: One of two mentors, Videl is assigned with field studies and learning fighting techniques for Reia. In some occastions, Reia's relationship with Videl becomes more stronger when Reia found out that Videl's real goal is have courage in Reia's heart. When Reia returned after three years, Videl is the first to bond with her. ''Steven Universe: ''Queen Maline: ''Goku: ''Lapis Luzuli: One of the few Crystal Gems Reia befriended, Lapis is a worthy friend to her. She even agreed to fuse with Reia by using Reia's Fusion Crest on her wrist, become more faster than normally. Aside from fusion, both Reia and Lapis had a lot in common. ''Whis:'' Whis has appeared in several locations during Reia's journey to become a Super Saiyan God. Whenever Reia is out of reach for a summon, Whis can presaude her to help Sonja in some occasions, including any troubled involvement of her friends or training upon request. Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Saiyans